Jude's Friends
by Rina Aria
Summary: It was just a passing thought and anyone thought always thought of it as normal. But one time, Ludger wondered why he was always addressed as Jude's Friend by the other member as they met for the first time. Random fic is random. Rina Aria


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Jude's Friend – Just because fanfic-using Ludger is scarce in the fandom and I wondered about it.

* * *

**Ludger POV**

* * *

I stared as Jude took the lead this time, seeing as we are right now in his and Leia's hometown, Leronde. There was no real particular reason on why I was staring at his back because I was just simply curious. Last night Elle pointed out that there is a certain line said when we first met with everyone except save for few one.

"_Hey, hey, Ludger… I just noticed it now but… when we first met everyone they always asked that whether Ludger is Jude's friend, right?_" Elle asked last night and it made me wondered about it, because now that I think about it, they all said the same line.

That's the reason why I stared at Jude for the whole day, inspecting just why they said that I let out a feeling that I was his friend. It's not that I don't want to be Jude's friend, but I was merely curious.

It was then that I felt a hit over my shoulders that I instantly looked to the side and saw Alvin and Rowen with a mischievous smile on their face, a sign of bad luck. It was further proven by Alvin who mischievously said, "Hey, Ludger, you stared at Jude for the whole time this day. Do you swing that way?"

I sighed and shook my head before looking at Jude who was talking to Leia and Elize like nothing and said, "No, I just wondered about something… about the relationship of everyone here."

Rowen straightened his beard as he asked, "Our relationship, you say? What about it?"

I looked to Rowen, seeing a chance to know how Jude got a pretty weird friends in one go. I thought about how to phrase it and said, "Well… you see… for example, Jude told me he graduated from Talim and now he worked in Helioborg… yet he knew a former-mercenary-turned-merchant Alvin and even knew the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia. No matter how you look it, there is no line between everyone."

Alvin placed both of his hands on the back of his head before saying, "Now that you say it, it's indeed something that normally won't happen. Our relationship is well… a complicated one. But through the hands of fate we managed to meet and trust each other. It took me more than just time to gain everyone's trust, you know… being a mercenary and a terrorist at the same time."

Rowen laughed heartily before saying, "That's kind of romantic isn't it? Alvin is one thing because we got instantly worried whether he would stab us in the back or not."

Alvin faked a hurt expression as he said, "Hey, that hurts! So that's what everyone thought of me at that time. Jude is slightly different though. The Honor Student is very trusting and kind at the same time. It's been a while since I last called him the Honor Student… well, he is no longer a student after all."

Rowen laughed heartily as I quickly asked, "Anyway about Jude… when we all met for the first time, almost everyone said that I was Jude's friend… why is that?"

Rowen and Alvin stopped laughing and looked at me with a weird look. Rowen then with a wondering tone asked, "I didn't say that. Though when I saw you for the first time, you looked like someone Jude would call a friend."

"And- why you asked that in the first place?" Alvin added with a curious tone.

I shrugged it before replying, "Just a passing thought…"

Alvin and Rowen looked like they were thinking about how to say something when I heard Leia's voice saying, "What is it? You three looked like you were on a very deep discussion."

I looked up and saw Leia and Elize walking closer as we waited in front of Leia's home, the only inn in the Leronde as well. Rowen beated me on explaining by saying, "No, Ludger just asked us why we addressed him as Jude's friend when we first met."

Elize sounded surprised when she, alongside Teepo, said, "Why you asked that?", "It was obvious because you are Jude's friend."

Leia looked at Elize before saying, "I don't think that's what Ludger wanted to know… But if you ask us why… well, you give off the vibe that you are Jude's friend. So we trust you."

"Just because I am Jude's friend, everyone easily believe me?" I asked with a surprised tone. Well, I didn't know that they trusted Jude's judgment without even a second thought.

"Yes. Honestly, the one I believe in is Jude and I wanted to help him. But I grew to believe in you as well Ludger. Now I know why Jude could act honestly in front of you. You are a good person, slightly weird, though," Elize added with a gentle tone as Teepo added few comment of his own that turned gibberish inside my ears.

I slightly shivered at Elize's honest opinion. Leia laughed slightly at Elize's comment as well before saying, "I thought you were someone bad at first, being Julius-san's little brother and all. But since Jude is following you, it must mean that you are not dangerous, or else Jude will beat you first before us."

I was surprised hearing this discovery that I instantly asked, "Why does everyone trust Jude that much?"

Alvin then grinned before saying, "For me, it was some kind of gratitude… the former boy now turned adult has done a lot for me in the short time span of a year. If we didn't meet, maybe I would still shooting Rieze Maxia's people right now."

I laughed nervously imagining the laid-back Alvin being a cold-blooded killer. The image was too scary that I instantly blocked it. Rowen then added, "I and Elize-san are the same case, we are eternally grateful for Jude and Milla-san, the Milla-san that we know, to add. The trip, at that time was very interesting indeed."

I nodded hearing the story beyond why they trusted Jude so much. I could guess why Leia trusted Jude since she was his childhood friend. I felt kind of jealous for Jude that he has a lot of great friends around him.

"Jude really is fortunate to have you guys for friends…" I said unconsciously since that's what I had thought.

"What are you saying Ludger?" Leia said with a weird tone as she raised one of her eyebrow as well at my words.

I looked to Leia when Elize blocked my view and said, "You are our friend too!"


End file.
